universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Rarity
Battle Entrance Blink In Rarity Blinks in the Battlefield with her magic Moveset Neutral B: Gems Rarity will summon 3 gems and they will float around her. Press B to shoot a gem. If Rarity gets hit, all her gems fall. Side B: Magic Dress Rarity will shoot magic, and a dress will appear. The opponent will get distracted trying to pull it off, If that happens you can freely attack them. The dress will vanish after the opponent gets beat to much or if they finally tear it off. You will have to wait 5 seconds to make another dress. (This move doesn't work on Female opponents) Up B: Magic Wings Rarity will get out her wings and fly upward. Press B and use the control stick to swoop up or down Down B: Wet Mane Rarity will get her mane wet and will trigger male opponents horniness. You will have to wait 10 seconds to do it again FINAL SMASH: AFRAID TO GET DIRTY?!? Rarity gets cake splattered on her, Gets angry, and shouts her line. She then shakes off the cake bits the opponents will take damage from the bits or get blown away by Rarity's head shaking K.O. Sounds KO1: WAHAHAAA KO2: AAAGH StarKO: *Screams* ScreenKO: Noo Taunts Up: *Giggles* Side: Aw Pffffft Down: *Squee* Victory Options Victory1: *Flys with her wings as she uses a cheerful laugh* Victory2: *Spike gives Rarity a heart diamond and she smiles* Victory3: *Looks pretty in a tiara* Lose: I'M SO PATHETIC!! Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks AAA Combo- Smack 2 times Dash Attack- Horn lunge Tilt Attacks Side- Buck Up- Horn stab Down- Shin punch Smashes Side- ??? Up- Kick Upward Down- Gems circle Aerials N-Air - Spin F-Air - ??? B-Air - Faint U-Air - Upward kick D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws Grab- Grabs with magic Pummel- Horn stab Forward- Throws opponent forward and shoots magic Back- Throws opponent back and shoots magic Up- ??? Down- ??? Others Ledge attack: ??? 100% ledge attack: ??? Front attack: ??? Back attack: ??? Trip attack: ??? Logo Victory Theme Friendship is Magic theme Kirby Hat Rarity's Horn and Hair Trophy TBA Snake Codec Snake: What's going on here? This Unicorn is throwing gems around like it was nothing Colonel: Ah. I see your fighting Rarity. She is part of the Mane Six Snake: Tell me what you know about Rarity Colonel: She makes dresses at the Carousel Boutique. And she loves gems Snake: Who's that creepy lizard following her? Colonel: That's Spike, Snake. He is Twilight Sparkle's assistant. But he has a Huge crush on Rarity Snake: So...a Dragon and a Unicorn in love with each other? This is making my head hurt Colonel: Since she can make dresses, She will use magic to put you in one. One that dress is on you it'll stick to you for quite a while Snake: Ugh. That's a scary thought Colonel: Dahling, Theres nothing to be afraid of Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Colors and Costumes TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Unicorn Category:Female Category:My Little Pony Category:Pony Category:The Pinkie Show Category:Cute Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Darling Category:Wikia Contributor Favorite Category:MT1234's List of Females He Has an Crush On Category:Equestrian Category:MLG Category:Fancy Characters Category:All Star Smashers Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Lawler-RPG Category:British Category:Fashion Lover Category:Smash Bros. Lawl: Smash Stars Category:Video Movesets Category:Lawl Toon REMASTERED Category:Narcissist Category:Dirt hater Category:Tabitha St. Germain voiced